


Your Two Favourite Things

by Nahterpie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reylo - Freeform, short but sweet, valentines day, waking someone up in an adorable way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahterpie/pseuds/Nahterpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up the definitely-not-a-morning-person Ben Solo was always something of a challenge for Rey, but she's not going to miss the opportunity to give him his two favourite things for Valentines Day. (Waking him up early was just part of the fun.) [Fluffy Reylo] [Modern AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Two Favourite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day 2016!

“Ben… _Ben_ ……" 

Rey’s voice was gentle as she gazed fondly at the large lump under the bed sheets. Only a low groan answered her, then the shape shifted and was still. She grinned wickedly and moved across the room, putting down a cup of steaming coffee on the bedside table.

“ _Beeeeen_ ….” She continued in a higher pitch, taking steps towards the curtains. “Guess what day it is?” 

Silence. In one fluid movement Rey threw apart the heavy curtains, flung the window open and leaped onto the empty space on the bed. Finally the bright, winter sunlight streaming into the room and the chilly morning air creeping in did its job, and a messy mop of black hair emerged from beneath the sheets. The large chocolate coloured eyes of Ben Solo locked onto Rey’s, but she only smiled wider in response as he squinted in the brightness. 

“Happy Valentines Day.” She managed with only a small chuckle at her boyfriend’s sleep dishevelled appearance, sitting back onto her knees on the bed beside him, as he pulled himself up to lean against the wall. (Rey appreciated the bed sheets sliding down over his bare torso as he did so). 

“I’m not sure that any day started this early was ever described as a _happy_ one.” Ben rumbled, sleep making his voice even deeper, but she could see him fighting a smile.

“I love it when you’re grumpy.” Rey replied, leaning forward to brush a light kiss against his lips. She leaned away again all too soon, and was beginning to regret opening the window when all she had on was a camisole and some sleeping shorts. “But I know you’ll be happy with your valentines presents.”

“Rey -”

“I know we said we wouldn’t get each other presents this year, but I got you your two favourite things, and they didn’t cost me anything - so it doesn’t count.” She jumped off the bed with a smug smile, ignoring Ben’s look of reproach, and lifted the coffee she put down earlier. “I got you coffee….”

Rey placed it back on the table with a small clunk.

“And my other favourite thing…?” He asked almost breathless, already guessing, as she closed the window and curtains once more, climbed under the sheets and pressed her mouth close to his ear.

“ _Me._ ”


End file.
